Tasch Stoermer
Tasch Stoermer is a Zoid pilot and a part of the Sonic Blade team. She is (in)famous for her unorthodox tactics and piloting style. Appearance Tasch is of average height and build, with a cheerful, pleasant face. She has light yellow-green eyes and long light brown hair that she wears loose; while attractive, she is not outstandingly such. Save for her eyes, she could blend into a crowd. Well, that and the expression of wide-eyed wonder she wears most of the time. She typically wears nondescript dark colours, favoring black or charcoal grey. it's not that she a black-obsessed madwoman, she just wears dark colours because they're normal for her. Always wears sunglasses when outdoors, sometimes indoors as well; as a result of coming from the Dark Continent, she's rather sensitive to bright light. In her Zoid she wears a from-fitting jumpsuit, again in black or grey. Personality Upon meeting her, Tasch would appear to most to be a complete idiot. She tends to act like a gape-jawed hick, staring and acting like everything is new or exciting to her. Tends to say very odd things or come out with random non-seqiturs, completely missing or subverting the flow of a conversation. Easily distracted, tends to go off on bizarre tangents. In fact, she's actually quite smart but doesn't act it. She doesn't act dumb to get people to underestimate her, however (even though they do), she's just... weird. She's also a rather brilliant and unconventional pilot who does the most unexpected and crazy things. Similarly, she is a skilled technician who has spent many hours tweaking her Zoid, so it is truly a one-of-a-kind. She likes muffins. Tasch's combat style could be described as bizarre, really. When not pulling crazy moves off in the air, she'll either hover-fly at ground level or hop around in a strange not-quite-run. Often will use the CP-24s to suddenly change directions or pull off unexpected stunts, like slashing things with her Tailblade while flying upside-down. History Tasch was born and raised in a small town in Nyx, near the Devil's Maze. Her childhood was relatively normal and un interesting; both her parents worked full time, and her older sister, Siske moved away to the capitol, Darklonia, to pursue her own career. Tasch is not related to Stroemer the overly dramatic Gilvader pilot and she's getting sick of people asking her if she is. Fascinated with Zoids form a young age, Tasch trained to be a Zoid pilot and technician out of high school. As soon as she was old enough, she got a job at a local airfield, working on the Zoids. She showed an aptitude for both piloting and technical abilities, which bought her to the attention of one Lance Frost, a local pilot. Lance took her under his wing, teaching her a lot about Zoids and the way they operated. He saw her as his protégée, and something of a romantic relationship formed between the pair of them. Unfortunately, Lance turned out to be a smuggler who was wanted for numerous crimes. Realizing this, Tasch reported to the authorities, and aided in his arrest. Afterwards, she decided that she wanted to travel and "do stuff". Purchasing a Black Redler, she extensively modified the Zoid to her own specifications. From there, she set out, heading for the Eastern Continent. Her intention was to register with the Zoids Battle Commission and become a professional Zoids warrior. Upon arriving in The City, she met a trio of other Zoids pilots; Sasha Tanner, Matt Tanner and James Mitchell. The four of them decided to form up into a team which, after much debate, they named the Sonic Blade. Zoids Black Redler Tasch's Zoid is as distinctive as her combat style. Already a rare Zoid, she further modified with with a pair of CP-24 Flexible Boosters on the wings. These boosters not only provide her with bursts of acceleration, but their nature allows her to use thrust vectoring, enabling her to pull off sudden turns and unpredictable stunts in mid-air. Behind the Scenes The spelling of her last name changes constantly. Category:Fanon Character Category:Zoid Pilot Category:Zoid: Battle Master Category:Dragonboy546